1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal joint wherein an input assembly imparts rotation to a housing which, in turn, imparts rotation to an output assembly.
In United States application Ser. No. 184,491, filed Sept. 5, 1980, a universal joint comprises an input assembly and an output assembly cooperating with a housing such that the input assembly and output assembly define an angular setting relative to the housing. The housing comprises a two-part assembly which is coupled together to retain the assemblies within the housing. If either of the assemblies are worn during the life of the universal joint, it is possible for lash or play to develop in the universal joint. With lash present in the universal joint the rotation of the output assembly relative to the input assembly can vary and the lash can result in noise being generated during rotation of the input assembly. Therefore, it is desireable to eliminate or reduce the possibility for lash or play without requiring a complete redesign of the universal joint disclosed.